Third Street Saints
History Saints Row The Third Street Saints were formed by Julius Little in 2006, to keep the other gangs out of the Saints Row District, however he realized they would keep coming back, so they decided to drive the other gangs out of Stilwater entirely. Lin was placed in charge of bringing down the West Side Rollerz, Dex with Los Carnales, and Troy and Johnny Gat with the Vice Kings. Once the Saints were able to defeat the other three gangs, Julius was arrested by the corrupt police chief. The chief had the Saints kill an mayoral candidate causing Richard Hughes to win the election by default. When the Boss confronted Hughes on his yacht, a bomb went off killing Hughes and putting the Boss in a coma. Troy was revealed to be an undercover cop, Dex was hired by Ultor, and Johnny was arrested for attempting to kill Troy. Saints Row 2 Years after the Third Street Saints were disbanded, three new gangs took their place. Around this time the Boss awoke from his coma and escaped from prison. The Boss decided to bring back the Saints and rescued Johnny Gat from court, recruited new members and came up with a plan to bring down the new gangs. The Boss eventually learned that Julius was the one who planted the bomb on the yacht, so he hunted down and killed Julius, to be betrayed by Dex. After the other gangs were defeated the Ultor Corporation tried to finish off the Saints, but were unsuccessful. After the Boss killed the Ultor CEO Dane Vogel, he was replaced by Eric Gryphon who had a rivalry with Dex. Gryphon and the Boss made an alliance to take out Dex, but he fled the city. However the Boss and Gryphon agreed they would no longer fight each other. Saints Row: The Third After Ultor and the Saints made an alliance, the Saints became celebrities and were in the process of making a movie, when the Saints robbed a bank owned by the Syndicate. The Syndicate then tried to kill the Saints, and presumably killed Johnny, and placed the Boss and Shaundi in Steelport. The Boss and Shaundi contacted Pierce and agreed to avenge Johnny's death. During their fight with the Syndicate they recruited new members, and S.T.A.G. was brought in to end the gang violence. The Saints were able to defeat the Syndicate and S.T.A.G., and were seen as heroes for saving a monument that S.T.A.G. threatened to destroy. Saints Row IV The former leader of S.T.A.G., Cyrus Temple, tried to blow up Washington with a nuke but was stopped by the Boss. In the aftermath the Boss was eventually elected President of the United States. Five years later the Earth is invaded by the Zin Empire. The Boss and other members of the cabinet are abducted and placed in a virtual simulation, forced to live through their worst nightmares. The Saints are able to break out, only to see the Zin destroy Earth. The Saints then return to the Zin ship to free everyone else, and are reunited with Johnny Gat. In a final stand The Boss fights Zinyak and kills him, taking over the Zin Empire, creating the Saints Empire. Saints Row: Gat out of Hell The Boss is kidnapped by Satan and is being forced to marry his daughter Jezebel. Johnny Gat and Kinzie Kensington go into Hell to rescue the Boss, and Gat learns that Jezebel doesn't want to marry the Boss, so they work together to defeat Satan, who then forces them out of Hell. However Johnny is brought before God, who gives Johnny a few different choices: * Johnny goes to Heaven and is reunited with Aisha * The Saints find a new home planet * Johnny becomes the new leader of Hell * God recreates the Earth * God bestows Johnny with all knowledge Members * Julius Little-The founder and original leader. Later betrayed the Saints and was killed by the Boss out of revenge. * Troy Bradshaw-An undercover police officer who abused his power to keep the Boss alive while in prison. He was killed when the Earth was destroyed. * Johnny Gat-A member of the Saints that was tasked with bringing down the Vice Kings, and was eventually abducted by Zinyak before his invasion of Earth. He then rescued the Boss from Satan. * Dex-A member of the Saints that was tasked with bringing down the Carnales. He betrayed the Saints and was killed when the Earth was destroyed. * Lin-She went undercover with the West Side Rollerz, but was killed by William Sharpe after he discovered her true loyalties. * The Boss-Joined the Saints and helped bring down the other gangs. Became the leader after Julius' betrayal. Eventually became the President of the United States and fought against the Zin Empire. * Carlos-He helped the Boss escape from prison after he awoke from his coma. Was killed by the Brotherhood. * Pierce Washington-Joined the Saints to help bring down the Ronin. Became the face of the Saints after their merger with Ultor. * Shaundi-Member of the Saints who helped bring down the Sons of Samedi. She also helped bring down the Syndicate. * Oleg Kirlov-A former member of the KGB, he was tortured and cloned by the Syndicate until he was rescued by the Saints. He then aided them in their fight against the Syndicate. He was killed when the Earth was destroyed. * Kinzie Kensington-A former FBI agent who was recruited by the Saints to fight against the Deckers. Played a key part in fiighting the Zin, and helped rescue the Boss from Satan. * Zimos-A pimp who was turned into a sex slave by the Syndicate. He was recruited by the Saints to fight the Morningstar. * Angel De La Muerte-Killbane's former wrestling partner. Was recruited by the Saints to fight the Luchadores. * Lucas-A Saint who was targeted for assassination by Kinzie for giving information to the Deckers * Viola DeWynter-A former member of the Morningstar. She joined the Saints after Killbane killed her sister. She was killed when the Earth was destroyed, but aided the Gat and Kinzie in their fight against Satan. * Matt Miller-Former leader of the Deckers. After his defeat he joined MI6 and became allies of the President. He was a key member in fighting against the Zin. * Asha Odekar-A field agent in MI6, her handler is Matt Miller. She became affiliated with the Saints through him. * Keith David-Actor turned politician. He was asked by the Boss to become his running mate and became the Vice President. * Ben King-Former leader of the Vice Kings. After the Vice Kings were defeated he left and wrote an autobiofraphy. He became the Chief of Staff when the Boss was elected President. * CID-An alien king who was trapped within the Zin simulation. His consciousness was downloaded into a robot body. * Fun Shaundi-An AI in the Zin simulation based on Shaundi's memories. * Jane Austen-Famous author who was abducted by Zinyak, and was rescued after Zinyak's death. * Zinjai-Zinyak's former servant. He went on to serve the Boss after Zinyak's death. * Jezebel-Satan's daughter, who aided the Saints in the fight against her father. She sent away with the Saints after Satan's defeat.